


Shoes [Inktober 2020]

by california_112



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: Reaching inside the first shoe, Hogan scrabbled for a minute before lifting up the sole, and the lining under that.-or-One of the lesser-used ways that London uses to get our heroes their 'essential' supplies.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of Inktober 2020, Thursday 29th October - Shoes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Shoes [Inktober 2020]

"And here are your Red Cross supplies." Schultz placed a small stack of boxes on the table in barracks two. "Now, I will see you-"

"Is this it, Schultz?" Colonel Hogan looked at the boxes incredulously. "These- how many are there, - three boxes, for this whole barracks?"

The sergeant made an expressive gesture with his hands, shrugging apologetically. "Not for this barracks, for the whole camp. The supply line from Frankfurt has been taken over for use by-" he cut off suddenly, looking around the prisoners. "By I don't know who."

There was instant outcry from the prisoners.

"Bloody cheek, I don't know-"

"There's not going to be nearly enough-"

"Alright, hold it down." Hogan stared at Schultz. "Did you at least get my new shoes? I don't think I can stand the leaks any longer."

Schultz smiled. "I made sure they were here, Colonel, they are in the second box." He didn't seem to notice that the main team immediately lunged for the box as Hogan escorted their Sergeant from the barracks.

"Thanks a million, Schultz, I won't forget it." By the time the door was closed, the shoes had been located, and the team went into Hogan's office. "Let's see what these have to say for themselves, shall we?"

Reaching inside the first shoe, Hogan scrabbled for a minute before lifting up the sole, and the lining under that. Concealed within was not only a hollowed-out heel stuffed with wire, but a neatly folded map of an area further down the escape line.

"Start copying that out tonight, Newkirk, we can give it to this next batch to be moved out."

"Yes, sir."

"And Kinch, here are those wires you requested."

The radio man smiled. "They took their time, but at least they got here."

"Isn't there anything for me, Colonel?" Carter asked, disappointed.

"We haven't looked in the other shoe yet," The Colonel replied, "I'm sure Santa didn't forget you, Carter."

Opening the lining in the same way, a handful of the new thinner type of detonator cap fell out, and Hogan quickly handed them to the excited Sergeant hovering at his elbow. The last item in the shoe was a small thermometer, which was presented to LeBeau. The cook's eyes saucered.

"How long have I been asking for this? And now I finally get it." He grinned. "Tomorrow night, you will be eating some of my finest dishes."

Now alone in his office, Hogan pulled on the empty shoes, happy that damp feet could now become a distant memory, and grinned at the joy a pair of shoes could bring.

**Author's Note:**

> r u s h e d
> 
> This was written between doing several other things, so apologies for if it's a bit limp. Almost at the end of this challenge though, and then back to the 'usual' works!


End file.
